Audace
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Era mais uma noite gelada e enfadonha em Londres, ele não podia conceber como raios o resto do mundo permanecia alheio ao nível de felicidade que ele sentia neste momento.


**Olá amoras, mais uma do meu OTP queridinho e amado...**

**Gente é sério, Harry/Luna é vida!**

**Sem betagem, desculpem qualquer errinho...**

**Enfim, espero que gostem...**

**;)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Aquele era um costume que tinham, às vezes ele aparecia na porta dela sem nenhum motivo especial, com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto e uma garrafa de vinho trouxa nas mãos. Ela adorava o sorriso e detestava o vinho, o sorriso era doce, do início ao fim, o vinho era doce no começo e amargo no fim, o sorriso dele aquecia a alma dela de um jeito bom, a bebida aquecia a garganta dela de um jeito quase desagradável, ela nunca fora uma amante das bebidas alcoólicas nem nada disso, mas havia algo de verdadeiramente especial em sair andando a esmo no meio da noite, ao lado dele, rindo de coisas sem nexo em meio a pequenos goles da bebida doce e quente. Bebiam direto da garrafa, ela gostava, o motivo era bobo, ela sabia, mas gostava mesmo assim, gostava de pensar que seus lábios estavam tocando a mesma superfície que os dele tocaram minutos atrás e gostava de imaginar-se tocando os lábios dele com os seus.

_I don't really wanna be at this party anymore_

_We're running out of jelly beans and there's no one left to pour_

_Oh, we don't want to be at this party anymore_

_Make up lies and say goodbye and meet me at the door…_

Isso sempre a fazia pensar na primeira vez em que isso aconteceu, talvez houvessem se passado alguns meses ou até mesmo um ano inteiro depois da guerra, ela não se lembrava com exatidão, os Weasley estavam comemorando o aniversário de George, era visível que todos estavam tentando ao máximo celebrar a data como era devido, mas os sorrisos eram pálidos e a música soava estranha, a sombra da morte de Fred pairava sobre todo o ambiente, tal qual um dementador, sugando toda a alegria presente.  
Ela o viu parado perto da mesa dos doces, com a postura abatida e uma garrafa na não, parecia terrivelmente angustiado, Luna lembrou-se que ele tinha pavor de dementadores e que, observando o clima da sala ele provavelmente chegou a mesma analogia que ela e por isso estivesse se sentindo assim. Resolveu que seria sensato ir até lá e fazê-lo comer algum doce, isso com certeza iria ajudar.  
\- Olá, Harry!- Disse ela, percebendo que o pegara de surpresa, ele tinha o olhar assustado, ela sempre causava esse efeito nas pessoas.  
\- Olá, Luna!- Respondeu ele ainda um tanto atordoado, os olhos dela eram uma visão que jamais deixaria de surpreendê-lo, tão grandes e brilhantes, tão azuis e sábios, gostava muito de olhar pra eles pois parecia que aqueles olhos continham todas as respostas que ele procurava.  
\- Não parece estar muito bem, Harry, talvez você devesse comer algumas dessas nuvenzinhas açucaradas. - Observou ela com bastante convicção.

\- Açúcar afasta os nargulés ou algo assim? - Perguntou ele curioso, as tais criaturas das quais ela tanto falava sempre o intrigaram.

\- Não creio que o seu problema seja com nargulés.

\- Então como sabe que açúcar vai ajudar?

\- Porque o doce acalma o amargo, o açúcar aplaca a tristeza, tristeza é o seu problema.

\- Preciso sair daqui. - Concluiu ele angustiado.

\- Venha comigo. - Disse ela com ar de quem sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, ela sempre o pegou pela mão e o conduziu para os fundos, a mão dela era tão gelada, a dele suava, ele se sentiu agradecido por ela não ter percebido isso, ou talvez ela até tivesse notado mas não dera importância, com ela nunca dava para saber, ele se sentia grato por qualquer que fosse o motivo dela não ter soltado sua mão. Ele notou que eles já estavam no jardim, perto do limite da propriedade, o céu estava escuro, quase negro, não havia estrelas, apenas a lua cheia, brilhando imponente, dando a tudo um brilho pálido e etéreo.

_And then the moon could be our witness_

_At the north fifth street isle_

_The stars will cheer and cry and smile…_

Eles continuaram andando até chegarem a um pequeno chalé que na verdade mais parecia uma pedra enorme na qual alguém tentara esculpir uma casa, lembrava um pouco a casinha dos Flinstones, observando a área ele acabou percebendo que já tinham se afastado muito d'A Toca.

\- Que lugar é este, Luna? - Perguntou ele, curioso.

\- Minha casa. - Respondeu ela, já começando a subir numa escadinha feita de trepadeiras na lateral do chalé. - Você não vem? - Perguntou ela já quase chegando ao telhado, ele calculou quais as chances da delicada estrutura aguentar o peso dele antes de responder.

\- Claro. - Disse ele, subindo pela escada. - Não mora mais com seu pai?

\- Não, papai se casou novamente e achei que ele merecia alguma privacidade, além do mais, gosto de ter meu próprio espaço e assim tenho mais liberdade para pintar. – Concluiu ela.

O telhado de Luna era na verdade um jardim, um verdadeiro espetáculo aos olhos, com todo o tipo de plantas com flores estranhas, coloridas e luminescentes, tinha até uma que cantava e Luna afirmou que aquela era sua preferida, quando Harry chegou perto dela, a flor cantou sua canção preferida do The Smiths. Por algum motivo ele achou que deveriam abrir a garrafa de vinho, aquele era o lugar perfeito, infelizmente, acabaram descobrindo que o vinho não era, ela detestou a bebida já no primeiro gole, ele não quis se dar por vencido assim logo de cara, mas desistiu no quarto gole, Luna disse que tinha gosto de meia suja fervida em suco de uva, ele sorriu, nada disso importava, ele sorriu e isso já não acontecia há tanto tempo, ele adorava isso dela sempre ter as palavras certas, quando percebeu estavam perto demais um do outro, ela percebeu que olhando assim de perto, os olhos verdes dele tinham uns risquinhos dourados que ela achou muito bonitos, ele a beijou segundos antes de perceber que na verdade queria beijá-la antes mesmo de chegarem ali.

_And I've got my hands in your heart, you've got your hands in my hair_

_I don't know these people let them stare_

_And I've got you wrapped around my fingers, you've got me wrapped up in your chest_

_We keep whispering "why we're not together yet?"_

Agora mais um ano havia se passado e eles estavam em alguma rua desconhecida da Londres trouxa, andando, bebendo o vinho ruim e rindo de coisas sem nexo, sem se importar realmente em chegar de fato a algum lugar, ele parou embaixo de um desses postes que Luna havia visto num filme trouxa que assistiu com ele uma vez, estava frio e a respiração dela ficava visível em nuvenzinhas brancas, isso fez Harry pensar que ela estava sentindo muito frio, mesmo com o enorme sobretudo laranja berrante que ela usava, ele a abraçou e ficaram assim por um longo tempo. Era engraçado essa coisa que tinham, não eram namorados, mas também não eram só amigos, sabiam que tinham uma necessidade enorme um do outro, mas não entendiam porque ainda não estavam juntos de fato, Luna achava que era porque eles eram muito diferentes das outras pessoas, que na verdade eles não precisavam de tais rótulos, mas bem lá no fundinho, ela bem que queria ser a namorada dele, ir em encontros românticos e ganhar cartões e flores no Valentine's day, ele achava que era porque Luna era um espírito livre, uma força da natureza, que ele, um mero mortal espectador jamais conseguiria capturar ou compreender, mas bem lá no fundo desejava vê-la usando um lindo anel de diamantes e seu famoso sobrenome.

_So let's get married tonight_

_Once we've drank all the wine…_

_Would you marry me and always be mine?_

\- Luna, por que não estamos juntos? – Perguntou ele meio hesitante.

\- Ora, Harry, estamos juntos, estou bem aqui. – Respondeu ela com o riso vibrando na voz. Ele estava nervoso e instintivamente apertou mais o abraço ao redor dela.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, não juntos de estar no mesmo lugar, juntos de você ser minha e eu ser seu, tipo... tipo um casal. – Concluiu ele nervoso, estava com medo de pressioná-la demais e perde-la. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente pra ele com aqueles olhos enormes e tão azuis, os olhos de estrela que ele tanto adorava, ela sorria, um desses sorrisos tão lindos que só poderiam mesmo ser dela.

\- Acho que é porque ambos temos medo do que o outro vai pensar. – Afirmou ela, caramba, ela sempre sabia de tudo.

\- Acho que sim. – Disse ele, simplesmente.

\- Por que não nos casamos? – Perguntou ela de repente.

\- O que? – Ele não sabia muito bem o que dizer, talvez ela tivesse lido a mente dele e tivesse resolvido brincar com a cara dele, ou talvez fosse só Luna sendo Luna, sempre sabendo de tudo, sempre um passo à frente.

\- Ora, Harry, casar, ser um do outro pra sempre, vestido branco, uma coroa de purguipsy, anel e essas coisas. – Harry simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, uma pequena parte de sua mente se perguntou o que diabos seria um purguipsy, mas a única coisa que o resto de seu cérebro conseguia processar era a imagem de Luna vestida de branco e dizendo sim pra ele.

\- Casaria comigo? Seria minha para sempre?

\- Ora, mas é claro que sim! Sabe, Harry, você às vezes é tão lerdo. – Concluiu ela sorrindo dele. Era mais uma noite gelada e enfadonha em Londres, ele não podia conceber como raios o resto do mundo permanecia alheio ao nível de felicidade que ele sentia neste momento, sabendo que aquela garota dos olhos de estrela e sorriso de sol seria pra sempre dele, Luna Potter, sua esposa e sua amada.

* * *

**Já que chegou até aqui, não custa nada comentar né?**

**;)**


End file.
